Secrets Are Reviled!
by Soccers Heart
Summary: When Kazemaru tells Hiroto an embarrassing secret about Midorikawa, Midorikawa finds out and tells some secrets about Kazemaru! Anger is unleashed and embarrassing secrets are told! Funny little Inazuma Eleven one-short! (That i had a dream about last night!) Rated T Please Review and ENJOY! (Complete!)


**Honoka: HI MINNA! HOW ARE YOU ALL TODAY?!**

**Sakuma: Honoka-chan! Why are you shouting!?**

**Honoka: BECAUSE I WAS AT A CULB LAST NIGHT AND THE MUSIC WAS BLASTING! NOW I HAVE TO SHOUT!**

**Midorikawa: Umm okay? So get to the point! Why are we here!? And please don't shout!**

**Honoka: OKAY! WELL W- Oops! Gomen Hehe! Well we are here because our parents fell in love and then they got married, then they-**

**Sakuma: NO! NOT THAT WAY! WHY ARE WE HERE TODAY IN YOUR STUIDO!?**

**Honoka: Now look who's shouting! Hehe! Well I'm here today to write a one shot that I dreamed last night! I may be bad a cooking, I can't sing and I have bad grammar but I am good at remembering my dreams!**

**Midorikawa & Sakuma: And we're here because...? T_T**

**Honoka: Because no one else was available and I didn't want to be alone!**

**Sakuma: So you dragged us here!?**

**Honoka: Yeah pretty much! Midorikawa-Kun do the Disclaimer!**

**Midorikawa: Hump! Your not the boss of-**

**Honoka: *Evil glare***

**Midorikawa: A-Ah! Honoka-Chan does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of the Inazuma Eleven Characters all credit goes to Level-5**

**Honoka: Good boy! ^-^ ENJOY!**

* * *

_- 7:00 PM - Inazuma Japan Quarters -_

The team was in the dinning hall eating dinner while the managers were in the kitchen tidying up. Everyone was chatting and alighting, just another topical evening. Endou and Kazemaru were chatting about practice until Endou finished his meal and left the room. Kazemaru was now sitting along and was almost done with his meal. After finishing his meal Kazemaru took his tray, dinner plate and left them in the kitchen. When he entered the dinning hall again he took a look around to see if he could talk to anyone. His gaze than landed on Hiroto and Fubuki who seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with a bit of laughing as well. Kazemaru smiled and made his way towards the two. Before he got to them Fubuki lifted his tray and left the table.

"Hey Kazemaru-Kun!" Fubuki said in his soft voice as he walked past Kazemaru and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey Fubuki!" Kazemaru said with a smile, unsure if Fubuki even heard him due to Fubuki having already pasted him.

Kazemaru then turned back to Hiroto and smiled. "What's up?" Kazemaru said as he sat down beside his friend.

"Hey Kazemaru! No much!" Hiroto said returning the smile as he took another spoonful of curry.

Kazemaru thought for a moment before speaking again "So what we're you and Fubuki talking about just now?" Kazemaru asked.

Hiroto paused for a moment then smiled an apologetic smile to Kazemaru before saying "Gomennasai, Kazemaru-Kun it's a secret."

Kazemaru pouted a bit, then said "Aww come on! Just tell me! Please!?"

Hiroto chuckled at his friends reaction then smirked slightly. "Okay I'll tell you what Fubuki-Kun said! If you tell me what happened to Midorikawa-Kun that day you two went to the theme park and he came back acting strange, cause he refuses to tell me!"

Kazemaru smirked and chuckled. He then placed his had over his mouth to try and control his laughter. "Okay deal!" Kazemaru said after he finally controlled his laughter.

Hiroto placed his spoon on his now empty plate and turned on his seat to listen to Kazemaru.

"Well we had just arrived at the theme park.." Kazemaru started. "And Midorikawa and I decide to stop at a restrung for something to eat! So Midorikawa has like 8 burritos, which I told him not to but he didn't listen! Anyway we then go on the biggest roller-coaster we can find and Midorikawa starts to feel, a bit 'funny'" Kazemaru explained.

"Oh no! He threw up on the roller-coaster?" Hiroto said with a half shocked, half amused face.

Kazemaru smiled an evil smile "Well no, not exactly! I would say it was a little more south of throwing up!"

Hiroto just started to laugh and said "R-Really?!"

"Yes! I called it the 'crappiest' day ever!" Kazemaru said as he started to laugh with Hiroto.

After the two boys started to calm down a bit Kazemaru asked "So what was Fubuki saying?"

"Oh he was just saying that some day I should go snowboarding with him and that it would be supper fun!" With that Hiroto grabbed his tray and stood up.

Kazemaru mouth was open and his eyes were wide from shock. "Wait! Your telling me I gave up my theme park story for that!?" Kazemaru said with an unsure tone.

Hiroto grinned and said "Yep! Well see ya later, Ja Ne!" He then left for the kitchen leaving a shocked Kazemaru behind.

_- Time Skip - 1 Hour Later -_

Hiroto was in his room, sitting on his bed, reading a book. When all of a sudden he heard a knock on his door. "Coming, hang on!" Hiroto said as he got off his bed to answer the door. One he reached the door he opened it revealing a smiling Midorikawa.

"Oh hey Midorikawa-Kun! What's up?" Hiroto asked his green haired friend.

Midorikawa shrugged "Hmm not much. I was just wondering if I could borrow that comic book that came out last week that you bought! So can I?"

"Sure! It's on my seat over there." Hiroto said pointing to his desk. Midorikawa thanked him then walked in to get the said item.

Hiroto looked at Midorikawas back and remembered what Kazemaru had told him earlier. He then burst out into laughter while holding stomach.

Midorikawa looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you laughing at?" Midorikawa asked.

Hiroto continued to laugh but tried to talk anyway "I-It's n-n-nothing!"

Midorikawa pouted and walked over to Hiroto. "What is it?!" Midorikawa asked as he folded his arms.

Hiroto, who was still laughing said "L-Let's just s-say I-I-I am n-never giving y-you a-a burrito ever a-again!"

Midorikawas Jaw dropped, he knew exactly what Hiroto meant by that.

_- Meanwhile in Kazemaru room-_

Kazemaru was tidying up his room as it was a bit messy. He was folding his clothes up when his bedroom door suddenly burst open. Kazemaru jumped at the sudden noise and spun around to see a angry Midorikawa and a laughing Hiroto.

"Oh no..." Kazemaru mumbled.

"How could you tell him!" Midorikawa yelled at Kazemaru as he pointed at Hiroto, who had finally stopped laughing but was still smiling.

"A-Ah! Umm w-well- Hiroto and Fubuki are going snowboarding!" Kazemaru said unsure what to say.

"Huh? What's that got to do with anything! I asked why did you tell Hiroto about- you know!" Midorikawa said with a blush.

Kazemaru chuckled then said "Come on dude! It was funny!"

"Oh really! Well if that's why you told him maybe I should tell him about the Christmas party last year!" Midorikawa said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare!" Kazemaru warmed.

Hiroto raised an eyebrow and asked "What happens at the Christmas party last year?" Hiroto asked.

"Well Kazemaru and I were invited to this Christmas party..." Midorikawa started.

"Didn't you hear me!? I said Don't you dare!" Kazemaru half yelled.

Midorikawa ignored Kazemaru and continued his story, "After about an hour at the party Kazemaru sees this girl looking at him. So him walks over to her and they start to talk. Then I look over to them again after about 15 minutes or so and I see them kissing. And I know what your thinking Kazemaru isn't the kind of guy who goes to parties and makes out with girls! And your right, Kazemaru isn't the type of guy who  
goes to parties and makes out with *Girls*" Midorikawa explained making the last word, 'Girls', really stand out.

Hiroto thought for a moment and then realised what Midorikawa meant. Hiroto turned to Kazemaru really fast with a shocked face. "You kissed a gay!?" Hiroto half yelled and then started to laugh again.

"In my defence it was dark and he sounded like a she!" Kazemaru said with a blush.

Midorikawa then started to laugh as well as he said "I remember, I laughed so hard!"

"Haha so hard we had to throw out your underwear again!?" Kazemaru said trying to make a good comeback.

Midorikawa continued to laugh and said, "Whatever dude! You kissed a guy!"

"Yeah!" Hiroto agreed as he sat on Kazemarus bed still laughing.

"Okay you wanna play that game! Fine! Once Midorikawa wore pink PJs when he was sleeping over at mine!" Kazemaru said as he looked at Midorikawa and smirked.

Midorikawa had a shocked look on his face. But then he smirked as well. "Okay then let's play! Kazemaru once entered a female beauty pageant for the fun of it and ended up winning!" Midorikawa said in a sharp tone.

"Midorikawa also entered for the fun of it! He came in fourth and cried!" Kazemaru yelled back.

"G-Guys p-p-please stop! Y-You k-killing me h-here!" Hiroto said, who was now rolling around on Kazemarus bed laughing his head off.

Midorikawa glared at Hiroto and said "Oh you think that's funny do you? Well maybe Kazemaru should know some of your secrets too!"

At that same moment Hiroto stopped laughting and stood up from the bed. Hiroto started to laugh nervously "I already told him everything! You shhhh!" Hiroto said to Midorikawa.

Midorikawa smirked and looked at Kazemaru. "One time Hiroto was sent to his room without dinner, so he ate the macaroni off a science project he made!"

Hirotos jaw dropped to the floor, he couldn't believe what his friend just said. Hiroto mentally slapped himself, then he had serious expression on his face. "Midorikawa used to stay home every Saturday night to watch power Powerpuff Girls!"

Midorikawa clinched his fist then turned to Kazemaru again while pointing to Hiroto. "Hiroto still wetted the bed at the age of 8!"

Hiroto blushed but still looked angry. "Kazemaru use to be scared of butterflies!" Hiroto spat out.

"HEY!" Kazemaru yelled at Hiroto.

Hiroto covered his mouth and said "Gomen! I couldn't think of any more for Midorikawa-Kun!"

After that the three boys went silent. Each one was blushing from embarrassment and they were all looking in different directions, trying to avoid eye contact. Then Kazemaru sighed "S-Shall we just call it even?" Kazemaru asked his two friends.

Midorikawa and Hiroto looked at each other and smiled. Then they looked back to Kazemaru. "Of course we can!" Hiroto said.

"Well now that, that's over with I'm gonna go hang with people who don't know about me watching the Powerpuff Girls!" Midorikawa said and was about to leave the room when Hiroto spoke up.

"Well then I wouldn't go hang with Endou, Gouenji, Kidou or Fubuki if I were you!" Hiroto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wha-" Midorikawa was instituted by Hiroto speaking up again.

"And not that you would but I wouldn't hang with Fudou either" Hiroto said as he Sweat Dropped.

"Ah! Come on man!" Midorikawa said with a pout as he stumped back to his room in frustration.

Hiroto and Kazemaru chuckled at Midorikawas reaction. Hiroto said goodbye to Kazemaru then left Kazemarus room to head back to his own room.

Kazemaru closed his door, lent on it and said "What a night!" Kazemaru chuckled once more and went back to cleaning his room.

* * *

**Honoka: Okay so that w-**

**Sakuma: OMG! I can't believe what I just heard!**

**Midorikawa: DUDE! HONOKA-CHAN ALREADY SAID THIS WAS MADE FROM A DREAM SHE HAD!**

**Sakuma: I don't care it was so funny! XD I'm gonna text the others about this! *Pulls out phone* Bye! *Runs away***

**Midorikawa: Oh no you don't! Give me that! *Runs after him***

**Honoka: Like I was trying to say, so that was boring I know, but I'm in bed sick with a 24 hour bug! I got the bug today! luckily I got to go out last night with the gang before getting this damn thing! Please don't judge if there were many spelling and grammar mistakes I don't feel my best right now! So this story made me feel better! I got the idea from a TV show that I watched just before falling asleep, then I had this dream! ^-^ I'm glad I wrote this one short! Hehe**

***CRASH***

**Midorikawa & Sakuma: Oh no...**

**Honoka: *Dark aura* You guys are so dead! *Smiles sweetly* Please review! No Flames! Ja Ne!**


End file.
